ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aux
Description Aux is a half-elf who was found (along with their twin brother) in the area surrounding Redwater when they were very young. Adopted by a half-elf family, the two of them lived in Redwater until the Empire torched it. Their brother's given birth name was Ilkios Enas Zylon. Their own given birth name was Rhike Arkhymphes Zylon. Family family tree. Ages are how old the character was when Redwater was torched and they all were killed. This is excepting Rhike and Ilkios, who were 19 at the beginning of the Saga of the Emissary, 12 when Redwater was torched.|left]] Rhike and Ilkios were adopted into the family of Zeumys and Khia. At the time, Zeumys and Khia had two children, Thouron and Metho, who were 12 years old and 8 years old respectively. While Zeumys had two surviving grandparents, Aimaelus and Boupes, neither of Khia's grandparents were still alive. Zeumys is a elf, and Khia is a human. When Rhike and Ilkios were six, Res was born to Zeumys and Khia. Thouron married Xeigke, after having their first child Vus at the ages of sixteen and eighteen. After that, the two of them had Quaxa two years later. Three years after that, they adopted a dwarf child by the name of Cix. Xeigke and Jequia are siblings, with the parents of Omonia and Gypo. See the image for a concise family tree. Relatives Described Zylon (Half-elf) * Ilkios Enas Zylon (twin brother, alive*, half-elf) * Amaelus Zylon (adoptive paternal grandfather, deceased, elf) * Boupes Zylon (adoptive paternal grandmother, deceased, elf) * Zeumys Zylon (adoptive father, deceased, elf) * Khia Zylon (adoptive mother, deceased, human) * Thouron Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive sister, deceased, half-elf) * Metho Zylon (adoptive brother, deceased, half-elf) * Res Zylon (adoptive sister, deceased, half-elf) *Ilkios was alive until the end of Armageddon's War, when he was killed in the blast that resulted from the death of the Masterl Hiascaia (Human) * Omonia Hiascaia (adoptive mother-in-law, deceased, human) * Gypo Hiascaia (adoptive mother-in-law, deceased, human) * Jequia Hiascaia (adoptive sister-in-law, deceased, human) * Xeigke Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive sister-in-law, deceased, human) * Quaxa Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive niece, deceased, quarter-elf) * Vus Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive nephew, deceased, quarter-elf) * Cix Hiascaia-Zylon (adoptive adopted niece, deceased, dwarf) History Redwater Rhike was an energetic child. They spent as much time outside in Redwater as possible. Because the Zylon home was on the coast of Redwater, they knew many of the fishermen who made their living by bringing in fish to sell in the marketplace. Rhike would do their best to help the fishermen when allowed on the boats. At about age nine, they were still energetic but became more interested in the wizards of the city. Ilkios did not share this interest in magic, as he had preferred to watch the blacksmiths and fighters of the town from a much younger age. The two of them were almost inseparable, though they each had their interests. If Rhike was learning magic, chances were that Ilkios would be learning basic fighting techniques nearby. Their differences in interest never caused them to argue. In fact, when one of them learned a new spell or new fighting technique, the other would be one of the first to congratulate them. All the weapon proficiency that Rhike had learned was from Ilkios, who was more than willing to teach Rhike whatever he had just learned during the day from his mentors. Rhike offered to teach him magic in return, but he refused the offer. This created a week of animosity between the two of them, after which they realized how much being in each other's presence meant to them. When Rhike was eleven, they had gained a basic proficiency in magic, enough to do a few parlor tricks. This was a point of joy for them, being able to entertain their numerous younger relatives with basic magic after the family dinners they began attending with more frequency when they began studying magic. They hadn't spent time on the fishermen's boats since they were nine years old, and as they reached their twelfth birthday, there wouldn't be anymore fishermen to help out. War, as it had done to many lives before, was about to change theirs forever. Battle of Redwater lol some shit happened, lets go much forward for a hot second Post-Armageddon's War Immediately following the destruction of the Master and the Armageddon Machine, Aux stole two rings from their dead comrade, Blanc's fingers and proposed to Cara. This was done rather quickly, and it ended up being a double wedding that included both Bastion and Vanguard as well. Aux, under the name of Ihtorrath, became the demi-god of flame, wrath, and protection. It took them some time to come to terms with the fact that their twin brother was dead, and this fucked them up for a decent amount of time because they had hoped that Ilkios would have survived and they could have worked through their shit while both of them were alive. After having lost him again, they modified their appearance to make their identity as a twin a little less noticeable to themself. These were: * Added a smaller scar to his tattoo designation on their arm * Cut their hair very close to their head, practically shaved * Scarred the left portion of their bottom lip * Dolphin bites (two hoops over center of bottom lip) * Added Ilkios' sibling earring to their left ear They were stopped from making more drastic changes by Cara. Aux also had the chance to add more tattoos to their body, and chose many with extreme significance. They are: * A small badger on their right calf * A black diamond on their left shoulder * A deep purple band on their left upper arm * A small white band around their left index finger, between the first and second knuckle * A sigil that means "flame, wrath, & protection" Eventually Aux and Cara's two wedding rings are given to Eliza, at the bequest of Blanc. Aux makes two rings that are enchanted with a friend shield spell, and the equivalent of major protection against fire damage spell, specifically. Aux plans on keeping an eye on the Empire, because with Ilkios gone, they don't trust the Empire to play nice with others. This is especially due to the Face of Evil being back. Aux will absolutely try to have that dealt with if possible.Category:Emissary Category:Order of the Rusty Gauntlet Category:PC's Category:Guild of Champions